


You're falling

by blankie



Series: Moments of You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie/pseuds/blankie
Summary: You're falling. You're falling and air is rushing past your skin and through your hair and it doesn't feel like flying like you always thought it would - no it feels like an eternity and a second and like saying goodbye.





	You're falling

You're falling. You're falling and air is rushing past your skin and through your hair and it doesn't feel like flying like you always thought it would - no it feels like an eternity and a second and like saying goodbye.

You're falling. You're falling and your thoughts race faster than they ever have before. You calculate how long it will be before you stop and how the force behind the web he's shooting will kill you even if the ground doesn't because you've always been the smart one in your family. You think about how your family will react and how it will almost be like they're losing your father all over again because the two of you are entirely too alike.

You're falling. You're falling and with your thoughts racing like they are you can't stop thinking about  _him_. You think about your love and his love and how devastated he will be but you take solace in knowing he will move on because he is the strongest person you've ever known and you wish you could see him get stronger because you know he is eternally moving forward and getting better and even this will only be a stepping stone onto greater things. You think about his kisses and his hugs and the way he snorts when he laughs and always kisses the beauty mark beneath your ribcage. You wish he would take his mask off because you love the hero but you also love the boy underneath and you want to see him one more time.

You're falling. You're falling and you love him and he knows you love him but the air is gone from your lungs and you can't tell him one last time.

You're falling. You're falling and you close your eyes because tears are threatening to escape and you don't want to look at his face because although it's masked you can imagine the look beneath it and you've seen him wear it before.

You're falling. You're falling and you know this journey has to end but you can't help but think of the kisses that will never be shared

the words still left unsaid

the smiles that could have been

the laughter that will never grace your ears

the breath against your skin you'll never feel again

the life you could be living and

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're no longer falling.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been reposted from my old account so if it looks familiar thats why
> 
> the grammar and stuff isn't perfect but it's intentional
> 
> thanks for reading comments/kudos/bookmarks are appreciated


End file.
